Tormented
by The Rain In Reykjavik
Summary: "You can't help it, can you?" The android whispered, sliding one finger down her face, making Chell flinch. "You feel it too." Chelley. Two-shot. Slight lemons.
1. Tormented

**Ello!**

_Oh god. I'm so sorry! I just keep typing like an idiot. This is my first M-rated fic, And I'll be publishing the next chapter at one point. I'll get back to LC at some point, I promise..._

_Enjoy, I guess..._

* * *

><p><em>Terror. <em>

That was the only emotion that was shooting through Chell's heart as the elevator she expected to take her to safety suddenly started flying down, crashing at the end of the shaft. Pain made her flinch, gasping for breath as she picked up her portal gun, watching her own blood pool around her. Letting out a faint little wail, Chell pushed herself to a sitting position, blinking to clear her fuzzy vision. the door fizzled for a second, then opened.

_Pain._

Thick, steel coated wires reached into the elevator, pulling her out none too gently. There was soft laughter, then Chell's assaulter spoke at last.

"Hallo, luv. I see you've finally found me."

_It's him._

Wheatley stood before her, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning maniacally at her. The android laughed again, drawing it out this time. "Put her down," he muttered to the wires, which quickly complied and set her down on the cold stone floor. Chell glared at Wheatley, feeling yet more blood flowing out of her system. The android crouched down to her level, putting a single finger on her chin, pushing her head up slightly. Chell slapped his hand away, hitting the metal, backing away as fast as she could.

_Tormented._

Wheatley laughed at her. "Don't try and escape me, luv. Every road leads back to me," he hissed in her face, his blue eyes narrowed sinisterly. "Fix her up," he snapped at the wires. They flew towards Chell instantly, pulling her to the other end of the room and trapping her against a wall. Wheatley walked towards her, pressing his hands against her chest. Chell let out a little moan as his eyes bore into hers. Despite her hatred of him, she couldn't help but feel a little aroused.

_Frozen._

"You can't help it, can you?" The android whispered, sliding one finger down her face, making Chell flinch. "You feel it too."

_Pleasure._

Unknown to Chell, electricity was flowing through Wheatley's circuits, making his breath hitch at the mere sight of her. Everything in front of him, everything from her fury to the way she was struggling to escape him turned on some sort of switch inside deep within him. "Don't resist me," he growled softly, letting his finger slide down her chest, barely missing her breasts. Chell moaned again, this time louder than before, now struggling even more against the wires that held her. Wheatley's eyes narrowed. He was losing her, and fast. "Look, I'll make you a deal," he whispered, staring at her. "You do what I ask you to do-" Wheatley clamped her breasts with his hands- "Stay still unless I tell you to do otherwise-" He squeezed harder- "And I'll let you go." Chell gasped for breath.

_Yes._

"Well?" Wheatley murmured, growing impatient. "Do you accept, or should I just..." He gestured towards the nearby incinerator. Chell nodded quickly, obviously not wanting to sacrifice her life. Wheatley laughed softly.

"Let the games begin."


	2. Humiliated

**'Ello!**

_No lemons here, I swear! I felt really awkward writing this in the first place. So, anyways, this ends the 'I'm slacking on writing chapter 14 of LC' Part of time. _

_Enjoy, I guess... :P_

* * *

><p><em>Why...<em>

Wheatley pressed further up against Chell, his eyes narrowed and surveying her from head to toe, pausing in a few places. Chell herself had given up the struggle, weak with exhaustion. _Where's the Wheatley I thought I knew?_She thought desperately, watching him as he slid his hands into her hair. He chuckled softly, staring right into her eyes, which were filled with nothing but fury and regret.

"Come on, luv. You gotta admit you're having fun."

Chell scowled the best she could, roughly shaking her head. Wheatley laughed at her again. He was _really_starting to get on her nerves, what with all of the teasing and laughing. What was worse was that he seemed perfectly serious. It would have all been perfectly fine with her if it was just teasing, and if he'd just let her go and tell her it was all a joke...

_Let me go!_

Tears were spilling out of Chell's eyes as she remembered his betrayal again, where the once faithful, if not a little moronic, Wheatley had been her best friend for a few seconds...

_...And then my worst enemy._

Wheatley seemed to notice her pain, and his head shot up, making his dark blue hair whip around. "You hate me, don'tcha, luv?" He laughed yet again as Chell nodded, his electric blue eyes briefly flickering red. "There's no where to run, is there? Just stay still, luv, you'll be out as soon as I finish with you," he said his voice harsh and his eyes wide.

_Thud._

"Damn wires," Wheatley growled, pulling himself off of the ground. Rubbing his head, he kept walking in the other direction. Chell balled her hands into fists, trying to escape again. Wheatley stopped, cocking his head slightly to the side. "I can still see you, y'know." He picked something shiny off of a nearby pedestal and tossed it to the wires which held the mute captive. One of them loosened its grip on her, reaching out to grab what Chell recognized to be duct tape. She frowned at it, only looking up when Wheatley's hand grabbed her shoulder. She wriggled slightly, staring at him with her eyes full of fear.

_Laughter._

"Fine. I'll _make _you want me."

Chell gasped as his lips met hers'. Wheatley growled at her, tightening the grip on her shoulder and forcing his tongue into her mouth. He groaned, closing his eyes and running a single hand down Chell's chest.

It was only a few seconds later that his pain receptors exploded.

Obviously taking her one chance, Chell had bit down hard onto Wheatley's tongue, causing him to pull himself away, stumble backwards onto the floor, and scream in agony. He took a few seconds to pull himself back together, gasping, as he pushed himself off of the ground. He laughed weakly.

"And Chell _strikes back!_" He said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I should have _really_ guessed that that was going to happen. Bloody _hell,_that nearly ripped my tongue in half..." Wheatley's voice trailed off as he shook himself, knowing that his eyes were now bright red, signaling his growing anger. Smiling, he stepped towards Chell, his eyes flicking briefly to the roll of duct tape.

"Shut her mouth."

Wheatley's smile turned into a grin as Chell gasped in shock, her eyes flying to the duct tape that was quickly wrapping its way around her head, sealing her mouth tight shut. "Try getting out if this one, luv," he whispered, his grin taking on the insane quality Chell had only seen on the faces of murderers. Chell moaned against the tape, struggled for a few seconds, and grew limp once more, closing her eyes and giving up all hope of not being humiliated in this room.

Time passed. It could have been hours; it could have been just a few minutes. All Chell knew was the only things she'd experienced were pain and humiliation.

_Not pleasure. Never pleasure._

"Well, did you enjoy your time here, luv?" Wheatley asked, his hair ruffled and his eyes back to their normal blue. The duct tape had been ripped from Chell's face long ago, and her face and body were slick with cold sweat. The wires released her at last, letting her walk away, shaking her head in an answer to Wheatley's question.

He chuckled. "Feisty. I like that." Chell sighed, standing in front of the door and turning around.

"You're never going to give up, are you?"

Wheatley flinched at the hatred in Chell's highly unused voice, but quickly recovered. "Just keep running from me, luv. Because I'm _never_going to stop chasing you."

Chell scowled at him. Changing her mind about leaving, she stalked back towards him.

_Slap._

There was the sound of skin sharply hitting metal, and Wheatley yelled in pain, staggering backwards. Rubbing his face, he looked up.

_She was gone._


End file.
